Blooming
by Viktoria7
Summary: A Thorin/OFC one-shot featuring my OC, Talaitha, from Soul Healing. Doesn't follow the chronology of the parent story. Written from a Tumblr prompt for a rainy day. Rated M. Please read author's note and prompt before the story!


Hello!

I come bearing a smutty one-shot (that those who follow/read _Soul Healing_ already know). It's Thorin/OC, featuring my OFC Talaitha from the _Soul Healing_ universe. It's just a random one-shot written from a Tumblr prompt (see below) for a rainy day if I couldn't update _Soul Healing_. Therefore, it is a possibility of what _could_ but may not happen in the parent story. So don't take the events too much to heart, lol. It was mostly written as a challenge to myself, as the subject matter is not something I usually write about.

**Disclaimer:** Rated M/NSFW. Read prompt. And I only own Talaitha.

* * *

**Prompt: I really want to see any one of RA's characters worshiping a very pregnant belly. And then bending her over a counter or desk and giving it to her nice and slow.**

On his way back to his chambers, Thorin saw that the door to Talaitha's workroom was ajar. It was not unusual to find her there, but given the lateness of the hour, his concern-tinged curiosity drew him to the open door. What he saw made him smile.

His wife was moving about the room as well as her very pregnant belly allowed, washing her medicinal plants and tying string around the bunches to hang them up to dry. Every so often, she paused to smell a few of the herbs, which he knew was her preferred method of identifying them. Talaitha was a skilled healer, so she knew them all by sight, of course, but she insisted that using scent and touch made her feel closer to the earth. Thorin could respect and understand that, for dwarves were the same with their metals and stones.

"Oh for Eru's sake," he heard her mumble as she tried to bend forward to pick up a dropped piece of string.

Although her attempts were endearing, Thorin's concern for her and the baby prevailed, and he walked into the room to pick up the object.

"Nearly nine months in and you still forget you are pregnant," he chided fondly, taking the bunch of herbs from her and tying the string around it.

"Forget? Hardly," Talaitha scoffed. "Merely ignore sometimes."

Thorin smirked. "Yes, when it inconveniences you."

"Well, I would like to see _you_ go about your days with an ever-expanding belly. I cannot even pick up something from the floor!" She gestured angrily down at her feet.

Thorin chuckled but placed a hand on her cheek in an attempt to mollify her. Talaitha initially resisted, petulantly crossing her arms across her chest so that they rested on top of her pregnant stomach, but when she saw the affection in his eyes, her expression softened.

"I should not complain. I know how difficult it is for dwarves to have children, and I am glad to be able to give you an heir," she said, kissing his fingers as they strayed near her lips. "But I will be even gladder when this little one is born."

Thorin smiled, his hands moving down to rest upon her belly. The baby, perhaps sensing his touch, gave a powerful kick that made Talaitha hiss.

"Our child seems equally eager to be born," he laughed.

"She's been unusually active today," said Talaitha, leaning into him as much as she could. "Moving around and kicking, especially when Kili's nearby."

"Kili has a talent for prompting reactions from others."

"Actually, I think she likes the sound of his voice," she said. "He's always so cheerful."

"Aye, that he is." Thorin smiled into her hair, which, as usual, smelled of lilac.

He inhaled the comforting scent, feeling instantly more relaxed. It had been a long, grueling day of meetings with dignitaries of other races to set up possible alliances and treaties between their realms and Erebor. He'd always disliked politics and lately often wondered why he'd been so intent on being king. Diplomacy did not come easily to him, especially when it involved races that seemed to covet Erebor's gold. Some days, like today, he felt like hiding in the mines as a nondescript blacksmith, and he knew that without Talaitha and his nephews by his side, the job would have been intolerable.

Talaitha shifted against him, allowing him a clear view of her breasts, which had grown considerably during her pregnancy. She found them as much of a nuisance as her belly, but the sight of them sent a bolt of desire directly to his groin.

"Are you finished with your herbs?" he asked, then pressed his lips to her forehead.

"For tonight," she replied. "Did you have a specific activity in mind?"

Thorin pulled away so he could see her face. She was looking up at him with mischievous eyes and a knowing smirk. Another thing he quite enjoyed about her pregnancy was her near-insatiable libido, which, it seemed, had shown itself again.

"Indeed I do," he whispered beside her ear.

Thorin relished the little shiver than ran through her when he nuzzled into her neck, kissing it and lightly rubbing his beard against it. As he neared a ticklish spot right below her collarbone, she giggled and tilted her head to allow him better access. Lips, teeth, and soothing tongue alternated their attention to her neck as he slowly pushed the dress over her shoulders.

His hands immediately cupped her naked breasts, gently kneading the swollen flesh, his thumb tracing feather-light circles around her nipples. His mouth kissed the valley between the mounds and replaced one of his hands, which snaked around her waist. He yearned to pull her closer, to feel her body flush against his, but her belly kept them apart.

Talaitha's breath hitched when his tongue swirled around her nipple, her hands tangling in his hair and holding his head to her chest. His ministrations were gentler than usual, for her breasts had become more sensitive with the pregnancy, and he had learned to recognize when the stimulation became too much.

He pulled away to help her out of the dress but couldn't avert his gaze from her naked form. She'd always been beautiful to him, but with the added weight and curves and the distended belly, she looked like a fertility goddess. His erection strained against his breeches, but he ignored it.

"I shall never tire of this sight," he breathed, kneeling in front of her and to kiss her belly. "Or of the knowledge that we created this."

Talaitha smiled down at him and stroked his hair. "In less than a month, we will get to meet our child."

"And then we can create another." That comment earned him a playful shove.

"Is that so? Well, you can carry it the next time."

He laughed, and as he did, he trailed kisses down her belly until he reached the soft curls between her thighs. She shivered when his breath ghosted over her aroused, sensitive core, and she held onto him as he slung one of her thighs over his shoulder to give himself better access. He licked her clit, then parted her labia with his fingers and licked vertically along her vagina, his erection twitching at the moisture there. As he slipped a finger inside her, his other hand gripped her ass to push her groin closer to his mouth. Talaitha gasped when he inserted two more fingers, stretching her and moving them deep inside her until they hit the sensitive bundle of nerves. Her moan sent a wave of lust through him, and as his mouth closed over and suckled her clit, her breathing grew uneven. He tasted her arousal on his tongue, and her heady scent made him dizzy, but he still registered the sudden tautness of her muscles that signaled her impending orgasm.

He pulled away, wiping her moisture off his beard, and stood, immediately claiming her lips in a searing kiss. Her hands adeptly worked open his breeches and impatiently pushed them over his hips.

"So eager, my love," he murmured huskily, looking down at her with a dark, smoldering gaze. Her eyes mirrored his own, light irises nearly completely eclipsed.

"You can blame your daughter for that," Talaitha said in between kisses to his neck.

"Or my son," Thorin quipped.

He slipped his arm around her waist and led her to the table upon which she worked. Clearing it of papers and quills, he gently bent her over so that her arms and chest rested on the tabletop. Talaitha's legs spread as he rubbed the head of his erection over her slick folds.

"This child is a girl," she said, slightly breathless. "I can feel it."

Thorin smiled. "I know you can."

Then he pushed into her, groaning as her tight heat clenched around his shaft. When he'd bottomed out, he allowed her a moment to adjust, his hands moving from her waist to her belly. He felt another kick, gentler than the previous one, and rubbed over the area, grinning as the baby seemed to shift closer to his hand.

"She likes you already," Talaitha said, pushing her backside into him. "Now get your hands off my stomach and move."

He didn't need to be told twice. He began to move slowly inside her, ensuring the head of his cock dragged against her bundle of nerves with each thrust, wrenching a sharp gasp from her lips. She clenched around him, and he groaned, his pace increasing in speed and force. One hand gripped her hip to pull her into him with each thrust, while the other cupped her core, two fingers rubbing hard circles over her clit. She moaned and matched his rhythm as well as her pregnant belly would allow, her hands gripping the edge of the table to steady herself.

Heat began pooling at the base of Thorin's spine, and from Talaitha's ragged breaths, he knew she, too, was close. And then he felt her fingers ghost over his bollocks, alternating between rolling them in her hand and stroking them, until the only thing he could focus on was the delicious warmth building and threatening to burst. He increased the pressure and speed on her clit, and as she tensed, one, final stroke over the bundle of nerves within sent her over the edge. She cried out, clenching powerfully around him, and it only took three more shallow, erratic thrusts before he joined her with a guttural groan, burying himself as deep as he could. He draped himself over her back, pressing kisses upon the soft, pale skin, chuckling quietly as she sighed contentedly. Only when he'd softened completely did he pull out and helped Talaitha straighten.

Picking up her dress, he bent down to kiss her naked belly a final time before pulling the garment over her head. She giggled as he dressed her and combed his fingers through her hair to untangle a few knots.

"I _can_ dress myself, you know," she said, watching him don his breeches and retie the laces.

"I know," he smiled, taking her hand to lead her upstairs to their chambers. "But it is so rare an occasion when you allow me dote on you."

Talaitha squeezed his hand. "Well, soon you will have another who will want your love."

He kissed her temple and placed his hand on her stomach. "She already has it."


End file.
